


What He'll Remember

by epicurus09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Locker Room, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicurus09/pseuds/epicurus09
Summary: Kentarou gives a slight frown. "No one will find out. Only you have the key, and it’s a Monday, so there’s no reason for any of the coaches or members to be there, and it’s already late anyway, and there won’t be any cameras either since it’s a clubroom.”-Or: what happens when Kyoutani wants to get it on with Yahaba in the clubroom.





	

  
6:30pm, and Kentarou and Shigeru are still hanging around the school, polishing up last minute details for the upcoming Sports Festival. Watari, having done his part, left half an hour ago when his mom finally texted and demanded he get his ass home. It’s Monday, and the volleyball team has the day off from club activities, so no one is actually obligated to stay, let alone until this hour. They’re all back at their respective homes, performing their respective duties, and Shigeru and Kentarou ought to be at home by now, too, but they need to wrap things up and their parents already knew they’ll be out late anyway.

Because the captain and ace have _responsibilities_. Or at least, that’s how they tried explaining it. Or what Kentarou gave as a reason as to why he’d want to spend all these hours at school, with the sun going down and everything else unwinding.

They finally finish up another half hour later, and as soon as they do, he grabs Shigeru by the pinky finger and drags him toward the direction of their clubroom, and Shigeru finds out the other real reason. Not that he’s too surprised.

 

* * *

 

They stop behind the empty stairwell, Kentarou catching Shigeru’s glare, and he looks down, sheepish. He then tries suckering the other boy into a kiss to placate him, but Shigeru pretends to balk. "Oh no, you don’t. I got you all figured out. Every time you wanna get one over on me, you start kissing me...mmmmffffftttt! And I have to give in...mmmmfffftttt! So unfa...mmmmffffftttt! Mffffttttt!" He pulls back, gasping for breath, "Alright, Ken, I give! What do you have in mind?"

Kentarou has the nerve to look deep in thought, "Well, we might actually get in trouble, 'cause it's gonna involve undressing..."

Shigeru raises his eyebrows in 'shock'. "Kyoutani Kentarou! Caught undressed? You mean us having sex in public, and right here at school, in the clubroom no less," he draws back in feint horror. "Y’know, you might wanna picture in your mind everyone’s reactions if we get caught.”

Kentarou gives a slight frown. "No one will find out. Only you have the key, and it’s a Monday, so there’s no reason for any of the coaches or members to be there, and it’s already late anyway, and there won’t be any cameras either since it’s a clubroom.”

Shigeru tries not to grin, impressed that Kentarou very clearly thought this through in detail. Regardless, he still wants to tease him a little bit. “I’m not saying I don’t want to, but what if we do get caught? Just imagine chatting about this with the coaches and the dean and our parents later!"

Kentarou reaches for Shigeru again, “I’m not afraid of any of them.”

Shigeru laughs as he decides to drop the act. “Oh yeah? I'll remember you said that!" Then he takes off running up the stairs towards the clubroom.

Kentarou smiles in triumph and follows in close pursuit, deliberately holding himself in check until he’s sure that the rooms next to their clubroom are empty and the general surrounding vicinity is devoid of people. He then enters the room, where Shigeru is already waiting, and makes sure to lock the door behind him. He then slowly stalks up to the other boy, before proceeding to suddenly tackle him. They roll around on the floor for several moments huffing and wrestling until Kentarou pins Shigeru's arms above his head. They lock eyes for a moment, until Shigeru raises his head up close enough so their lips can touch, then whispers, "I love you."

Kentarou answers with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Gonna pull that one on me again, are you? You know that has absolutely no effect on me, so you can keep your little comments to yourself, Yahaba..."

Shigeru just smirks up at him, and Kentarou sighs, his eyes going soft, "'and I love you too..."

They dissolve into a long, passionate kiss. "We might get caught doing this," Kentarou murmurs after a while, suddenly serious, "but Shigeru, I don't care. I really wanna do it here...been wanting to for a while. I want you so bad it hurts...but...but it’s up to you. Do you wanna...or should we..."

Shigeru whispers breathlessly, "Oh yeah, I want to, right now."

Kentarou actually looks surprised by that, but only for a moment. "Okay," he again looks carefully around, as if someone might be eavesdropping or hiding behind the walls or peeping in from the window, then turns his attention back to Shigeru. "Okay, come here."

Kentarou’s fingers had lost no time pulling off Shigeru’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt, and were now busy exploring his smooth chest, pausing to play at his nipples, tweaking them into attention as he brushed over them. Shigeru has dissolved into a squirming, moaning wreck as Kentarou works his sensuous magic on him, taking great care to build him up slowly, waiting until his senses go into overload before backing off. Kentarou knows by now how to read Shigeru’s responses and he works expertly, using light touches here, light pinches there, following with wet kisses all over, then starting all over again, just in case he'd missed some little sensitive spot. He then tugs at Shigeru's shirt, quickly pulling it off.

The sight of Shigeru's bare chest affects him deeply, his blood pounding as he leans down and gently takes a nipple into his teeth to nibble on it ever so lightly, then runs his tongue around it before suckling it. The trembling body beneath him and the moans reverberating from the smooth chest is enough to tell him he's making his boyfriend very happy.

But Shigeru can no longer lie still and endure the sensations without reciprocating. He runs his hands all over Kentarou's back and shoulders while the other is busy working at his chest, and now they’re impatiently tugging at Kentarou's shirt buttons, his fingers trying frantically to get at the bare flesh underneath. When he works the shirt off he moans audibly as his hands roam the smooth muscles, his fingers sliding over Kentarou’s back and stomach. He pulls them closer together, his hot flesh against Kentarou's, their lips pressed against each other, tongues probing and exploring.

Kentarou raises up to look at him, panting, "You sure we should go on? I know it was my idea, but I also know it’s dangerous, and you’re the captain, so maybe we should stop now and take it home, but," he knows he’s rambling, and as he looks into Shigeru's burning eyes, he says, "Oh, fuck it!"

"Exactly..." Shigeru gasps, breathless. "You’re right, we should probably stop but I agree, fuck it! N-now, please!"

Kentarou runs his tongue along Shigeru's jawline and probes with the tip into his ear, then takes a moment to suck on his earlobe before working his way down to the velvety neck leaving behind a trail of wet kisses. And when he moves back to rest his forehead against Shigeru’s and entwine their fingers, Shigeru knows this is neither the bad place nor time to be. Especially when Kentarou leans down again to suckle at his neck, creating suction with his mouth and bringing blood to the surface that Shigeru knows will still be there tomorrow morning when he looks in the mirror.

Kentarou only marks him like that when he feels possessive or excessively passionate, so Shigeru lets him.

Meanwhile, Kentarou is realizing how much of a turn on public sex is for him; he's never been so aroused in his life. He works his way down to Shigeru's nipples again, toying first with the left one, washing it carefully with his tongue and finishing it off with a light breath, the cooling effect making it even more taut. He repeats his onslaught on the right nipple, then leaves another wet trail down the center of Shigeru's chest, stopping to nuzzle his bellybutton. He looks up into Shigeru's eyes momentarily, just in case. He needn't worry, Shigeru is so aroused his whole body is trembling.

Shigeru pulls Kentarou's face up to him so they can kiss again before rolling him over onto his back and he's lying on top. Shigeru makes good use of the knowledge of what he knows will make Kentarou squirm. He bathes his entire chest with his tongue, secure in knowing how Kentarou likes his nipples to be stimulated and he leaves them erect and tingling. Shigeru continues down to his abdomen, his tongue leaving a wet path to the beltline of Kentarou's pants, pausing to nibble at the soft hairs that form a dark line below his navel and point below. He tugs impatiently at the belt, undoing it with a jerk and pulling the button apart quickly until he has Kentarou's fly wide open.

Kentarou in the meantime has been busy, occupying himself by undoing Shigeru's belt and zipper and then sliding his hand inside to caress the prominent bulge.

By this time Shigeru has worked Kentarou's erect cock out into the open air, his tongue losing no time in greedily licking the purple head all over before he engulfs him completely, eliciting a deep groan from the other boy.

Barely holding on to coherency, Kentarou reaches out as far as he can and fishes around in Shigeru's boxers, and, grasping his prize, gently tugs it out. Shigeru continues sucking on him, gently fondling his balls as his mouth moves up and down. After a moment he pauses and looks up at Kentarou, saying in a raspy voice, "I want you in me, Ken. Now. I want to feel all of you inside me."

Kentarou nods and helps Shigeru take his shoes and pants off, then rolls him over onto his back. Kentarou slips out of his clothes after having first fished in his front pocket for a small tube of lube that he always made sure to carry with him, ever since he and Shigeru first started having sex. He smiles to himself as he thinks back to Shigeru’s reaction when he found out. He then gets back to the task at hand, spreading the stuff on his shaft, before liberally lubricating the other boy, probing him inside slowly first with one finger, then with two. Shigeru gasps with pleasure at Kentarou's touch, hissing softly, "Oh god, yes. Fuck me, Ken. Do it now. Please..."

Kentarou positions himself carefully between Shigeru's legs, taking time to raise them up onto his shoulders and kissing each leg several times as he does. He leans down and kisses Shigeru on the lips, then his neck, trails his wet tongue down his chest, then further downward as he takes his dick into his mouth and sucks him deeply, indulging in Shigeru’s taste and the sensation of being filled all the way down his throat.

It lasts a while, and Shigeru’s pleasure-filled affirmative noises drown everything else.

Finally, unable to wait a moment longer, Shigeru demands, "Kentarou, fuck me." Both hands in Kentarou's short hair, jerking his head back, and Shigeru loves that look, because no one else will ever see it. Glazed, blissed out, riding that sharp edge of primal ecstasy and lust, that look that was there the first time and the last time and this time, too, because no one else ever made Kentarou want when he doesn't want to. Just him. Made Kentarou want and take and never know how to stop, even when he wants to.

Kentarou would agree with that assessment, to be fair. There's a ritual in this, he thinks. It's always the same; the look, the touch, the way Shigeru makes the world stop and not move again, and Kentarou's not immune, never has been. So he moves back up and closer, easing the head of his cock slowly into Shigeru. He pauses at the usual point, waiting a moment to allow the other boy to adjust. Several seconds later, Shigeru looks into his eyes and nods, so he continues moving in further, finally stopping with his balls gently touching Shigeru's rear.

"Oh god, Ken," Shigeru moans. "You feel so huge...you always do. Feels so nice...yes, move it like that. Oh yeah, oh yeah."

Kentarou tries to restrain himself and time his thrusts carefully, not trying to build up to a climax just yet. He wants to try to savor every moment. Shigeru starts to meet each thrust with one of his own, both of them groaning loudly each time they meet. Shigeru bites his lip to keep from yelling out, instead moaning, "Harder, Kentarou! Ah! Aaahh!! Yes, right there! Yeah!"

The sensations are building and despite his efforts, Kentarou can feel his control rapidly melting away. He roams his hands all over Shigeru’s body, stroking every part he could reach as he continues pounding harder and faster, and he begins chanting the other boy’s name over and over, breathlessly. "Shigeru... _Shigeru_..." Like it's the only word in the universe that makes any sense at all.“God...Shi...Shigeru. You’re so hot. You’re so fucking hot.” He moves in for another deep kiss, Shigeru eagerly meeting him and matching his pace, and it feels so fucking incredible it’s almost scary.

Soon enough, the entire room echoes with the sounds of their incoherent noises, heavy breathing and sweaty skin slapping against one another.

Scrambling for words, Kentarou manages, “So close. Are you...are you ready?"

Shigeru gasps, "Yeah. Yeah, Ken. Go for it...yeah, I’m ready, too." Thumbs stroking the skin of Kentarou’s cheeks, he closes his eyes.

Kentarou’s thrusts become wilder and faster until he suddenly freezes, groaning loudly as he pulses into Shigeru, one spasm after another, each one accompanied by a shudder of intense pleasure that nearly doubles him over. He can tell that Shigeru's climax is as equally intense, the other boy gripping him tightly each time he spasmed, spewing his seed all over their chest and stomach. Kentarou finally collapses on top of him, breathing hard and sweating profusely. Shigeru immediately wraps his arms around him, feeling both exhausted and exhilarated.

They lie quietly, unable to move, not even wanting to. Basking in exquisite afterglow, every sensation is magnified a hundredfold as they wait for their breathing and heart rates to slow back to normal rhythm.

Shigeru suddenly coughs, laughing. "What’s so funny?" Kentarou asks, still breathing heavily.

Laughing and trying to catch his breath, Shigeru manages to get out, "Just had this image of us while in the middle of fucking and the dean or the coaches or the night guard suddenly bangs the door open and demands to know what the hell we’re doing and to stop immediately! And I was thinking of telling him to shut up and wait a minute until we finish." They both start laughing until they were out of breath again.

When they are able to talk coherently once more, and after they've kissed about a hundred more times, Shigeru sighs, "I really enjoyed that, Ken."

Kentarou replies hoarsely, "Same here. Thanks for agreeing to do it." He leans down and kisses Shigeru again. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too," Shigeru smiles, caressing his face gently.

They lie quietly for a few minutes more before they decide they'd better get put back together, because after all this was still a risky place. After they finish tucking in and zipping up, they turn to each other again and kiss.

Shigeru glances at his watch, then looks at Kentarou, "Crap, it’s getting so late! We better get going!"

 

* * *

 

Shigeru knows he'll always remember. Remember every smile and every glance and every inadvertent touch.

He'll remember tomorrow when he's at the gym and catches Kentarou's eyes across the room. Remember when he's pushed against his locker after everyone else is gone and Kentarou delves deep into his mouth.

He’ll remember their first kiss, that second when he stops breathing. That moment he thinks he never will again.

He’ll remember their first rough sex after a petty argument about which neither of them could remember for the life of them, only what happened after. With the feel of bone-deep bruises on his thighs and hips, the scratches down Kentarou's back and neck, the way he couldn't sit still and slept on his stomach for two nights running and felt Kentarou in his ass for days.

He’ll remember every moment Kentarou comes inside him, that last thrust that seems to touch something impossibly deep every time. He'll remember coming hard enough to see stars and feel a rush like thunder that wipes out thought.

He’ll remember the slick, sweaty body in his arms, panting, blissed out, utterly pliant. Remember the fingers entwined in his own and remember the rough sound of Kentarou's voice.

"You're not leaving me."

Shigeru will remember looking into his eyes and grinning and shaking his head, but most of all, he'll remember Kentarou’s smile as he answered.

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> March 1: Happy Birthday, Shigeru! Hope you have fun with your boyfriend and the team! :p


End file.
